


City of the Eerie Night Mist

by Andra_Black



Series: Old Works [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, old works, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andra_Black/pseuds/Andra_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tale about being swept into the arms of a sinful being of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of the Eerie Night Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from fanfiction.net to avoid the Purge.

The blustery air was cold, almost freezing as it blew against my reddened cheeks, making me pull back momentarily to readjust the front of my maroon tinted jacket to cover more of my skin to keep warm. Wandering further into the dark streets, from time to time spotting pieces of trash littered about, I realized I had made a wrong turn, but was thankful that I knew how to get home from this place anyways.

Spinning on my heel with a hum, glad that the wind had died down, enabling me to uncover my face and breathe in the cool, refreshing air, even though it was polluted by everyday city toxins. Whispering a song to myself I kept my eyes in front of my feet, watching as the oil stained cement sped beneath, looking as if I was going sixty miles per hour. It fascinated me how much sight could illusion the mind. It truly thrilled me to no end.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away~ into a land of enchantment. Come little children the time's come to play~ here in my garden of shadows~..." I listened to my voice echoing back to me, bouncing off the rough, jagged brick walls of the alley that was a mindless maze to anyone unfamiliar to the city environment.

I was mildly perplexed how easy it was for someone that wasn't from the city to get lost compared to someone born in it. Not to mention the fact that everyone from out of these areas honestly believed that the cities are more dangerous than any other. Even the places with the lowest crime rates had dangers to beware, because shady characters will lurk in shady places, and that meant anywhere.

My mind trailed off as the tune of my voice followed the imaginary music in harmony, casting an eerie air about the place, adding a surreal glow that made the clouded moon's reflection seem three-dimensional off the rainbow tinted ground. Imagination was something to be awed from influence of dusk.

The airy tone of the melody was now silent as I stopped singing, but the almost tangible surreal sensation lingered. Entering a trance like state I ceased the rhythmic movement of my feet, the haunting air of the previous song bringing up another; Night Mist.

I could almost feel the raindrops drizzling against my face as I turned my face up to the sky; blanketed by the ebony quilt which was dotted by nearly invisible white diamonds, the specs of white seeming to enhance the creamy glow of the moon.

Body swaying with the slow, gentle strikes of the piano, the high pitched sound so soft I close my eyes, the low hum of my voice blending in as the violins began quietly, slowly getting louder to play in sync with the keys.

My feet followed a silent beat, hidden within the tufts of wild grass, covered in dewdrops and illuminated by the soft light of the cream colored sphere above. Hands rising and lowering, they accepted the outstretched long, fair skinned fingers, and I was pulled into the dark clad chest of the mysterious man that looked down at me with the darkest shade of onyx, somehow invading my very soul as they stared me down, yet I felt safe, my inner secrets that not even I knew about having never been found out.

The pale, almost white skin was brought out by the midnight tresses framing his perfectly angled face, neatly pulled into a low ponytail that began at the nape of his neck, the loose strands dancing in the breeze that picked up when we began to spin gracefully in our rotating steps. The ghostly light vapor that floated about was hardly disturbed by the Victorian dance.

The silken white petals of my dress flowed about as we moved, fitting my form almost as well as his dark, masquerade styled suit.

The orchestral music died down with the rain, now only remaining with the piano and thunder, eventually picking back up with an intense, woeful tune of the violin, and the beautiful, ebony haired stranger dipped my being with natural expertise, our noses almost touching.

His onyx stones never strayed away from my own, the intense gaze sending me deeper into a dream-like state, and his sinful, smooth lips closed over mine, moving almost gracefully as the way he danced.

The soft, white skin of his lips felt like the petals of a thorn rose, luring me into his hazy, hypnotizing spell as he lowered me, my back now lying against the cool and moist grass beneath. The warmth of his tongue contrasted with the cool and calm breeze, the moonlight glinting off the dancing green blades, tickling my face as I parted my lips.

Our lithe muscles moved together in a slow, elegant manner, our hands mimicking the sinful dance; from brushing through silken locks, lightly tracing the beautiful features of our faces, though I could never compare myself to such a perfect being, to running the warm flesh of our palms along each others arm and linking our hands together as he maneuvered his form to settle above mine comfortably.

The drunken haze numbed my mind, ceasing the wild circles it spun in, now only allowing me to act by instinct in response to his intimate, feather light touches. Lean, long hands fell down to my breasts; the mounds fitting in his palms perfectly as he gingerly squeezed them in a rotating motion.

The sweet, musical sound that sang itself from my lips drowned out the orchestra that was a part of the breeze swaying around us, the quiet tune of my voice seeming to encourage him to close his hand around my sensitive flesh again.

His lips trailed along the warm skin of my neck, kissing his way downward in a practiced pattern, parting to hold the thin strap of my dress between his teeth, which shone an even brighter color of fresh pristine snow. He tugged the supportive piece of fabric to hang off my shoulder, the fingers of his hand moving up to push away the other. His touch was comparible to ice, yet it left a hot, spreading tingle wherever he touched, influencing my blood to become unsettled and rush through my veins.

I felt the very limb cup my face, kindly moving my head to look at him. The dark, smoldering stones had melted away to a glowing satin crimson, peculiar raindrop shapes circling the pupil. The heated emotion of his eyes; such sinful eyes belonging to such a sinfully beautiful creature, looking down at me with in such an sinful, intimate manner. Everything about this man was impure; too perfect to be real.

The blood stained eyes vanished beside my neck, covered by petal soft lips as he breathed in my scent through his sharp, straight nose that accentuated his devilish features with angled creases on each side. The tickle of the inhaled air made me gasp and tilt my neck, allowing him to trail more kisses amongst the sensitive, heated skin.

A sharp, piercing pain jolted through my being, twin pearl colored daggers sliding into my baby soft flesh like melting butter. The sinking feeling of my blood draining from my body numbed the pain, weakened me to the point that I lost the ability to move.

The blood seeped into my windpipe, slowly filling my lungs with the rich crimson essence that gave me life, which was now slowly killing me. The dark red dribbled from the corner of my mouth when he pulled away, his once fair white lips now stained in the velvet liquid. He still looked so sinful.

"Itachi."

His voice; a deep, velvety baritone, rang through my deafening ears in a haunting melody, replaying in my mind until the midnight blanket of nothingness enveloped me into the silent, welcoming darkness...

Opening my eyes I stared up at the moon, her cream colored glow still illuminating the littered, oil coated dement floor. I took a deep breath, continuing the journey back to my apartment, eager to get some blissful sleep.


End file.
